Sistar
}} }} | years_active = –present | label = Starship Entertainment Yuehua Entertainment | associated_acts = | current_members = *Hyolyn *Bora *Soyou *Dasom | website = }} Sistar ( , often stylized as SISTAR) is a South Korean girl group formed in 2010 under the management of Starship Entertainment. The group consists of Hyolyn, Bora, Soyou and Dasom.xvntbk. "SISTAR leader Hyorin's audition video gains interest", Allkpop, 21 April 2010.rameninmybowl. "SISTAR unveils their first member, Soyou", Allkpop, 22 March 2010.jeshicaa. "Another member of SISTAR unveiled", Allkpop, 27 April 2010. History 2010: Pre-debut, Push Push, Shady Girl, and How Dare You Sistar began their group activities early in 2010 with commercials and magazine photoshoots.maestro-J. " New girl group, SISTAR makes their debut through Céci!", Allkpop, 18 March 2010. The group made their official debut with the song "Push Push" on 1 June 2010.kjpop. "SISTAR's Push Push MV Teaser Released", Allkpop, 31 May 2010. On 3 June, Starship released the accompanying music video for Push Push.GhostWriter. " Sistar releases Push Push MV", Allkpop, 2 June 2010. Sistar had their debut performance on 4 June on Music Bank and continued promotions on various Korean music shows through 26 July. The song received moderate success and appeared on various charts.maestro-j. " Sistar makes their debut on Music Bank", Allkpop, 4 June 2010. The group returned with their second single "Shady Girl" on 25 August along with a music video. The video featured Super Junior member Kim Heechul. The single was well received and charted much higher on Korean music charts than their debut single"SISTAR’s Shady Girl Released", Allkpop, 24 August 2010. Retrieved 21 October 2011."SISTAR reveals Shady Girl music video", Allkpop, 24 October 2010. Retrieved 21 October 2011. The group also received a lot of media attention when a fan-taken video was uploaded online showing the group filming their performance at "Let’s Start Sharing Concert" on 28 August. During the middle of their performance member Bora suddenly fell onstage, prompting the other members to stop singing and assist her off the stage with the help of staff. Several minutes later, Bora returned to stage along with the other members to finish filming their performance. According to Starship Entertainment, she had fractured her thumb and would be treated for the next three weeks. The video went viral on the internet and was featured on G4's online show ‘Attack of the Show!', and an RTL Television Germany's news segment. http://www.allkpop.com/2010/09/sistars-infamous-fall-featured-on-german-television On 14 September Sistar was invited to perform in Japan's "Hallyu Music Festival" as the only Korean girl group present. On 10 October Sistar was in Thailand performing "Push Push" and "Shady Girl" on Thailand's "Teen Superstar" show. The group eventually released their third single, "How Dare You" in November. The song became a success as it swept Korean music charts and topped music sites like MelOn, Soribada, Bugs, Monkey3, and Daum Music making it Sistar's first number one single. On 9 December the group attended the Golden Disk Awards, and won the "Newcomer Award." On 27 December, Sistar won their first Music Bank award for "How Dare You.""SISTAR’s Hyorin wins musical battle in Bouquet", Allkpop, 4 December 2010. Retrieved 21 October 2011. 2011: Sistar19 and So Cool On 27 April it was announced that Sistar would debut a sub-unit, "Sistar19," with members Hyolyn and Bora."SISTAR announces first unit group, 'SISTAR19′", Allkpop, 27 April 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011. Their debut song "Ma Boy""SISTAR sub-unit, 'SISTAR19′, releases MV teaser for 'Ma Boy'", Allkpop, 28 April 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011."SISTAR19 releases music video for 'Ma Boy'", Allkpop, 2 May 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011. released on 3 May."SISTAR19 releases debut digital single, 'Ma Boy'", Allkpop, 2 May 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011. Sistar19 had their debut performance on 5 May and promoted throughout May. Sistar returned on 9 August with their first studio album entitled So Cool. The title song of the same name immediately topped Korean music charts upon its release."SISTAR's “So Cool” clinches #1 spot immediately after release", Allkpop, 8 August 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011. "So Cool" was the inaugural number one song on the Billboard Korea K-Pop Hot 100 chart after the chart's launch on 25 August."Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 Launches; SISTAR Is No. 1 on New Korea Chart", Billboard, 25 August 2011. Retrieved 28 September 2012. On 11 September Sistar won their first "Mutizen Award" at Inkigayo."SISTAR wins Inkigayo Mutizen! + other performances", Allkpop, 11 September 2011. Retrieved 21 October 2011. 2012: Alone and Loving U In early April it was announced that Sistar was going to broadcast their comeback "So Cool" showcase globally in 41 countries. They made their comeback on 12 April with their first mini album entitled "Alone," containing six songs produced by Brave Brothers. On 11 June Starship announced that Sistar would be making a summer comeback with a dance track. Sistar would be re-entering the market while their hit song "Alone" was still on live charts. Their comeback was a mini-album entitled Loving U. The mini-album contained the title track, "Loving U", produced by Duble Sidekick, one new song "Holiday" and remixes of the groups' past hits ("Alone", "Ma Boy", "So Cool", "How Dare You" and "Push Push"). Sistar released the music video of "Loving U" on 28 June. Shortly after its release, "Loving U" achieved an "all-kill" by topping all major online music charts in South Korea. 2013: Sistar19 comeback and Give It to Me Sistar19 released their first mini album and the music video for the title track "Gone Not Around Any Longer" on 31 January. Upon its release, the song topped on the real-time music charts. It went on to hit Melon's roof and achieved a certified perfect all-kill from Instiz for two consecutive weeks. Prior to the release of their second studio album, it was revealed that the girls had signed an endorsement deal with the aquatic theme park "Ocean World" and served as its front line models, emphasizing SISTAR's high energy and healthy body image. Sistar's second full album, Give It To Me was released on 11 June with a title track of the same name. Sistar represented South Korea in the ABU TV Song Festival on 26 October at ABU TV Song Festival 2013 in Hanoi, Vietnam performing the title track from their latest album "Give It to Me". 2014: Touch & Move and Sweet & Sour Hyolyn and Soyou topped music charts with duets and collaboration projects while Bora and Dasom have acted, respectively, in the SBS drama "Dr. Stranger" and the KBS drama "Love Rides the Song." On 21 July 2014, Sistar officially released their third mini album, Touch & Move along with its title track "Touch My Body" and its accompanying music video. The group teamed up with composers Rado and Choi Kyu Sung for their new song. After the release, the song topped on the nine major Korean music charts which included Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music, Soribada, Genie, Naver, Daum, and Monkey3. On August 26, 2014, Sistar released their 4th mini album 'Sweet & Sour' shortly after the promotions of "Touch My Body". Their title track, "I Swear", topped Korean music charts after its release. 2015 Subgroups Sistar subgroup, Sistar19, debuted in 2011, with Sistar's main vocalist Hyolyn and rapper Bora. A single, "Ma Boy", was released in May 2011. "Gone Not Around Any Longer" was released in January 2013. The single hit number one on all major Korean music charts. The subgroup’s name is “SISTAR19″ because "the duo’s theme is based on the feelings of a 19 year old girl transitioning into a woman. The duo will perform music that represents the innocence and anxiety of a 19 year old as their songs have a central theme of love." Discography * So Cool (2011) * Give It to Me (2013) Tours Concerts * 2012: Femme Fatale * 2013: Live Concert: S * 2014: Live Concert: S - Hong Kong Filmography Television Awards References External links * }} Category:Sistar Category:2010 establishments in South Korea Category:K-pop music groups Category:Korean-language singers of South Korea Category:Musical groups established in 2010 Category:Musical groups from Seoul Category:South Korean dance music groups Category:South Korean electronic music groups Category:South Korean girl groups Category:South Korean rhythm and blues musical groups Category:Starship Entertainment artists